FA-78-3 Full Armor 7th Gundam
|image=FA-78-3_Full_Armor_7th_Gundam_Front.png;Front (M-MSV) Fa-78-3fullarmor.jpg;Front Fa-78-3-back.jpg;Rear |transformable=No |production=Prototype |specialized=Full Armor |usage=Assault |environment=Space |type=Suit |OfficialName=Full Armor 7th Gundam フルアーマーガンダム7号機 |designation=FA-78-3 |archetype=RX-78-7 7th Gundam |first=0081 |era=Universal Century |mechdesigner=Kunio Okawara~M-MSV, Hajime Katoki~0081 |series=Mobile Suit Gundam: Battlefield Record U.C. 0081, Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record U.C. 0081 -The Wrath of Varuna-, |manufacturer=Earth Federation, |operator=Earth Federation Forces, Phantom Sweep Corps, |pilot=Hugues Courand, |headheight=18.3 |emptyweight=47.8 |weight=88.7 |sensorrange=6130 |armor=Luna Titanium Alloy |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput=1850 |propRocketThrusters=78450~Total |paccommodation=Pilot only~in cockpit in torso |armaments=2 x 60mm Vulcan Gun 2 x Beam Saber Long Range Beam Cannon 4 x Micro-Missile 2 x Quadruple Missile Pod 2 x Triple Missile Pod |OptionalEquip=XBR-H80-L1 Beam Rifle Shield |optionalFixedArmaments=2 x Twin Beam Spray Gun 2 x Twin Grenade Launcher |optionalHandheldArmaments=Hyper Bazooka }}The FA-78-3 Full Armor 7th Gundam first appeared as a part of Kunio Okawara's Missing Mobile Suit Variations (M-MSV). It was later redesigned and appears in the video game Mobile Suit Gundam: Battlefield Record U.C. 0081. Technology & Combat Characteristics The FA-78-3 Full Armor 7th Gundam is the additional armor-equipped version of the RX-78-7 7th Gundam. Unlike the previous FA-78-1 Full Armor Gundam, the Full Armor 7th Gundam is able to fight without any drop in performance. This is accomplished with the addition of built-in sub-generators and propellant tanks in the Full Armor components. The emphasis of the Full Armor components is offensive power rather than defensive power. In addition, the tail stabilizer on the rear waist, which is the mass center of the MS, act as an AMBAC device and dramatically improved the unit's acceleration capability. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, these shell firing weapons have high rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. The FA-78-3 has two beam saber stored in the backpack. One can be used as a reserve weapon, or both can be used simultaneously in a twin sword fashion. ;*Long Range Beam Cannon :A back-mounted beam cannon which incorporates an E-Cap sub-system and a newly developed accelerator. It has twice the range of beam rifles of the time. ;*XBR-H80-L1 Beam Rifle :A custom-made weapon for RX-78-7, it has a longer range and a higher rate of fire compared to beam rifles from the One Year War era. Shares some parts with long range beam cannon. ;*Shield :The shield is a simple defense used to block most incoming ballistic and explosive projectiles. It is also treated with anti-beam coating to to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. The shield also has spikes on the lower edge, which can be used in close combat. ;*Hyper Bazooka :A general purpose fire support rocket launcher platform for Mobile Suits. With considerable destructive power owing to the explosive yield in each warhead, the weapon was primarily used to destroy less-maneuverable battlefield targets such as warships, satellites, land battleships, bunkers, and buildings. ;*Twin Beam Spray Gun :Optional armaments that can be mounted on both forearms depending on mission requirements. Can be replaced by the twin grenade launchers. ;*Twin Grenade Launcher :Optional armaments that can be mounted on both forearms depending on mission requirements. Can be replaced by the twin beam spray guns. ;*Micro-Missile ;*Quadruple Missile Pod ;*Triple Missile Pod History Variants ;*HFA-78-3 Heavy Full Armor 7th Gundam ;*FA-78-13 Full Armor 7th Gundam B●●st Gallery srwhotnews_pla8_hgucfa787box.jpg|HGUC 1/144 FA-78-3 Full Armor Gundam 7th Fa-78-3.jpg Fa-78-3fullarmor.jpg|Fix Figuration version GFF - RX787 FA783 HFA783 7th Gundam.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration - FA-78-3 Full Armor 7th Gundam w/ RX-78-7 7th Gundam and HFA-78-3 Heavy Full Armor 7th Gundam RX-78-7 FA.jpg Bigro 0081.jpg|Vs. MA-05 Bigro as seen on Battlefield Record U.C. 0081 -The Wrath of Varuna- manga Fa-78-3-war-card.gif|Gundam War Card Full Armor 7th Gundam.jpg|In SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Notes and Trivia References 007.jpg Hj0910092.jpg External Links *FA-78-3 Full Armor 7th Gundam on MAHQ.net